Lost
by twirlonwater
Summary: When the Cullens are flying home from vacation, the plane crashes on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Danger erupts in all forms as they realize they are truly lost. Can they escape in time? Can they get found?


Preface

_Lost_

Throughout my life or at least my time with Edward, there have been many moments where I believed I was going die. From James seeking my demise in Phoenix to Volturi wishing my transformation in Italy, my life has been in danger numerous times. And every time, Edward has been able to save me. My guardian angel was able to save me from every situation. But, this time I wonder what his plan was? How would he get us out of this situation? Or at least, how would he save me, because there were no feasible options in my mind? Of course, he and his family would survive the crash, but…

So, one might wonder what was threatening my life now? What mythical creature wanted to cause me harm? Were there more revengeful vampires seeking to end my existence? Did werewolves hate my presence? Or maybe, something more exotic…werewolves and vampires are not creative enough anymore. Witches with magnitudes of power hoping to destroy the human population, maybe? Perhaps warlocks trying to change everyone into inanimate objects? Even the Italian Mafia, maybe human demons this time?

No, the six of us, the entire Cullen family except for Carlisle and Esme, were on an airplane that was spiraling to the water surface somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. The four siblings met us after our honeymoon to spend some more time touring Europe, and Australia afterwards. Somehow the engine had exploded, just how I had teased Edward not too long ago in school after he took me to visit my mother. There was nothing we could do… Edward could not fly the plane… He could not repair the engine. He could not save us from crashing into the vast ocean abyss.

"Bella, it is going to be alright. Everything will be okay." Edward murmured. Yet, I believed he was saying it to reassure himself more than anything else.

"Edward, how? There is not even land anywhere in-" I began but was interrupted by Emmett's screaming.

"There is an island. Over there at two o'clock." And yes, to the far right, there was a piece of land in the water.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. We will attempt to make a crash landing on the land if we can." The pilot whispered over the loud speaker. I looked around the cabin. The plane was a small expensive jet that the Cullens booked to fly on. There were only us, six, the pilot, and the co-pilot. All of whom else were in the front in the cabin.

"Alice…do you see anything?" Edward spoke in a fast, hushed whisper that I managed to gather. What surprised me the most that Alice did not see this happening in the first place. I managed to see Alice turn from the seat in front of us and communicate silently to Edward. Edward nodded, yet a grim expression crossed his face. I needed to know what she saw. I needed to prepare.

"Edward…what is it? Please, tell me." I whispered in a stern, yet pleading voice.

"Bella…"

"Edward, please…" And as I spoke those words, the plane shook even more from the turbulence of the lost of the engine and the hole in the aircraft from the small burst.

"Bella, whenever we get over the island. We will wait as long as possible so that we are close to the ground. Then, we will jump out the emergency exit. I will hold you and try to soften the landing." He ordered in a small voice. I knew that his voice assured me not to ask what Alice saw. I nodded in agreement. I looked around and saw the rest of the Cullen family moving towards the door. I looked out the window and saw the island coming closer and closer. The plane was spiraling closer and closer to the ground in a fierce tunnel of air. We were approximately five hundred from the ground, and we were about to be directly over the beach.

"Bella, now, we have to go." Edward gathered me in my arms. Yet, he held each side of my body as he lifted me above his head slightly. Fear raced through my veins.

"It will be okay." I could tell that he could smell the adrenaline in my veins. Yet, how would it be alright? Even if Edward could break the impact, his body was as hard as stone. Landing in his arms would be as worse as landing on the ground. And even if I did not perish from sudden impact, the chances of breaking a bone or getting an injury was incredibly high. Those types of injuries would cause bleeding… And on an island probably of solely vampires…that would not be good….

Then, what about afterwards… the pilots would probably die on impact. I had seen enough plane crashes on television and in movies to know that the plane would mostly explode on impact, causing their instant death and the destruction of our way home. So, even if I survived the impact, our problems were just beginning…

My thoughts ended up distracting me from the fact that the door of the aircraft swung opening causing a vacuum to surge throughout cabin. The next action I noticed was the fact that we were free falling from the plane towards the ground. I remained in the same position with Edward holding me slightly up and by my sides, not bridal style. I realized that if he did hold me bridal style then the impact would affect my major organs. This was better… I could feel the rush of air along my body giving an alluring sensation across my skin. My air was pushed up into the sky as we fell. My arms attempted to remain along my body, yet the air made them want to surge up towards the sky as we continued to fall.

Yet, the free fall did not last long; we must have waited till the last possible second, because the next thing I felt was the sudden impact upon the ground. I could feel the ground impact upon his hands as he cradled my body trying to brunt the pain, the injuries. It was better than hitting the ground, yet the pain radiated from his hands along my ribs. My feet broke the position and slammed on the ground after a second. And to my pleasure, to my surprise, I did not hear a crack of bones or notice the lost of my consciousness… I could feel my ankles roll causing me to fall, yet Edward picked me up in a bridal style. In the distant, I was able to hear a loud crash. I looked over to the left and saw a mushroom of smoke and fire from the explosion. And into the air, a shower of metal flew. I could feel the blast from my location. Yet, Edward rotated me, so he blocked the motion of air against my skin.

"We need to move over there. I need to see her injuries… in addition to everything else." Edward called to the rest of the family as he carried me over there to a nearby sand dune on the beach. Edward continued to talk in a soft whisper. Yet, I could not think about it. I could not pay attention to his words. The only thing that I could realize was the fact that we were on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean with no supplies. There was no food, no water…nothing. Regardless of my needs, were there enough animals, if any, to supply blood for the vampires? They desperately would need the blood to control their blood lust around me… I could not pay attention to Edward as he talked. I could only continue to pay attention to our situation, to our location, to our current predicament to the fact that we were lost. Completely Lost…

**A/n: This story will be about how the Cullens, including Bella try to survive on an island and attempt to leave the island. They are currently somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They do not know where they are, so it would be hard for someone to just swim to get help. Yet, hopefully, they will think of something… we can only find out.**

**This story was actually an idea that I got based on reading "Making Love Out of Nothing," when they were almost stranded on an island in addition to the show, Lost (even though I never watch it). The fan fiction is a fabulous story, by the way. **

**Please, let me know what you think of it so far, and whether or not I should continue it. I have a lot of ideas about things that will happen, but I would like to know whether there is interest, etc. If I continue it, there will be a lot of emotions, events. There will be humor in addition to the comedy. I for one think that Emmett stuck on an island might be slightly comical. Yet, there will be drama, etc… It will be T for now, yet it might rise.**

**By the way, this chapter was at first supposed to be a prologue, yet I decided to make it a prologue/first chapter mixture. **

**Twirl**


End file.
